Springtrap
Springtrap is a weird one. He used to be known as William (Or Michael) Afton. He made his own robotics company called Afton Robotics and had a couple of kids, but one day his daughter, disobaying his orders walks up to Circus Baby, She Kills Her. His father sent him to Circus Baby's Pizza World which was closed due to "gas leaks" that happened in the building. He is eventually scooped and used as a flesh suit, for about a week or so, but despite being dead Circus Baby tells him to "not die" suprisingly it works. William comes back but with Baby still in his mind he did many bad things until he is brought into the safe room by 5 dead kids and is stuffed into a spare Spring Bonnie suit, thus becoming Springtrap. He seems to want to be a human again, while getting revenge on the animatronics for trapping him in the process. He also apparently likes cupcakes, but this is most likely very evil sarcasam. He wanted to quit his ways until playing The Littlest Penguin which sparked is interest in killing again. He later escaped the safe room and went outside jumpscaring the viewers. afterwards he meets Plushtrap, who argues before trying to nagotiate with him, Sprintrap laughs at him and Plushtrap swares his revenge. Springtrap kills Freddy, Chica, Foxy, BB, Mangle and The Puppet. He is about to kill the others until Golden Freddy shows up and defends the others, The Survivors go to the old 1987 establishment as the survivors dub the event The Fazbear Massacre. 30 years pass and now Springtrap resides in Fazbear's Fright. Golden Freddy and Spring Bonnie work their magic on the game Five Nights At Freddy's 3, to give them Bonnie, Toy Freddy, JJ, and Plushtrap complete the 1st 5 nights until they realize they have the bad ending, this is because they have not completed night 6. Golden Freddy goes to Fazbear's Fright Himself and saves everyone supposedly except himself however, as Springtrap burns down the building, Freddy, Chica, Foxy, BB, Mangle and The Puppet barely make it out alive. It is thought that Golden Freddy is dead until a hero (who is supposedly Golden Freddy) appears. They then go to the 1987 establishment, went back in time to 2016 (AKA Present Day) Capturing Springtrap, putting him in the safe room and throwing away the key. His daughter (Who is trapped in Baby, not yet thinking of the plan for a flesh suit) has some weird time and space adventure involving a 2016 laptop showing up in 1983, but i'm not going to talk about that because that's Baby's page, not Springtrap. Later Christmas comes and Springtrap is sad and depressed. JJ hears crying so she goes to find Springtrap, the two begin to talk and JJ begins to think that trapping Springtrap in the safe room was a really small bit mean of them, and invites him to celebrate Christmas. Springtrap is accepted by the animatronics and starts to help decorating the place meeting many old faces along the way including Candy The Cat. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Former Antagonists